As Time Passes Us By
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: As time passes us by, moments like these exist. A series of ficlets starring interactions between different characters in Kuroko no Basket. Second chapter: Akashi, Kuroko. Akashi's shoulder is bony and digs uncomfortably into one of his tender spots, but Kuroko wouldn't trade this hold for anything in the world.
1. I don't hate you

As Time Passes Us By

_as time passes us by, moments like these exist_

**AN:** A series of drabbles involving the interactions between characters in Kuroko no Basket. For now, just the members of Kiseki no Seidai. May involve other characters in later chapters.

**Title:** I don't hate you

**Starring:** Midorima, Kuroko

**Summary:** "I don't agree with your way of looking at things." The silence between them seemed to stretch for eternity. "But that doesn't mean I hate you."

Set somewhere in the time after Kise joins the team and Kuroko addresses a question that has been plaguing him ever since he joined the team.

* * *

Midorima let out a breath in a huff. Kise and Aomine were fooling around during practice. _Again_. For the 32nd time this week. And if Kise wasn't anything but persistent, Midorima would have hit him over the head for being such a stubborn fool. It wasn't like he was going to win anyways.

"Minecchin wins again."

Murasakibara announced monotonously from the sidelines. Midorima wasn't even sure how Murasakibara got wrapped up in this whole thing. Though he supposed the large bag of the supposedly "rare" Super Deluxe Haribo Triple-Sized Gummy Bears© Murasakibara was now sporting in his bag _that wasn't there a second ago _helped. Vaguely he heard Kise start arguing with Aomine_ although Midorima classified what Kise was doing more as whining than anything else_, wanting another game. Aomine agreed, the beads of sweat rolling off his face.

"Bring it, pretty boy."

"Mou, Aominecchi, don't be mean!"

Aomine laughed, taking off with the ball and wholly ignoring Kise's shouts of "Aominecchi! That's not fair!" Midorima couldn't help but snort.

_Since when has Aomine of all people, been fair?_

"What's the point of continuing if you know you're not going to win?"

Midorima muttered under his breath.

"But's that what exactly motivates him."

Midorima jumped. Unbeknownst to him, Kuroko had been standing right next to him. He hadn't yet gotten used to Kuroko's disappearing act. Kuroko's constant appearance and disappearance greatly amused Akashi though, whenever the other shorter player would turn up and scare the member's out of their skins.

"I was here from the start."

Midorima huffed.

"I know."

Kuroko threw one of his rare small smiles at Midorima. Midorima coughed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The two watched the small game before him in an amiable silence. Midorima voiced out his thoughts as he watched Kise lose to Aomine for the 33rd time in a row.

"I don't understand."

Kuroko looked at him.

"Kise-kun keeps playing because he wants to win."

Midorima scoffed.

"What's the point of empty wishing? If you play, you play to win."

"Because that's what makes it fun."

Midorima comes closer to rolling his eyes than Kuroko has ever seen.

"That's why he's weak."

"Kise-kun isn't weak."

Midorima deems that this doesn't need an answer. The silence between them seems to stretch on forever. Then Kuroko asks a question that startles him.

"Do you hate me, Midorima-kun?"

_What kind of question was that?_

Midorima stares at Kuroko. Kuroko shrugs indifferently, but it is a gesture that almost looks like fidgeting and Midorima knows how uncomfortable he is. Midorima heaves a sigh.

"I don't agree with your way of looking at things."

Kuroko stands there impassively.

"But that doesn't mean I hate you."

Kuroko smiles wanly, almost with a tinge of relief and unexpectedly, warmth. Midorima relaxes as he leans into the bleachers. The two continue to watch silently as Kise falls to the ground trying to stop Aomine. This time the silence isn't as cold as it was before.

* * *

_Owari_


	2. Long, Deep, and Silent

As Time Passes Us By

_as time passes us by, moments like these exist_

**AN:** I wrote this when I was a dark place. Please excuse the crappy language… School just started this week and I feel like I've been through the ringer. Even if junior year just started with all the hard classes and whatnot not yet getting _that_ hard, coupled with tennis season and therapeutic sessions with friends, it's just way too much. Sorry, but updates will be very sporadic. I love you all very much, you know? You guys never cease to put a smile on my face when I read your reviews, even when I'm feeling really down. :) Plus, my face is paralyzed on one side. Its super annoying but I've gotten used to it. But it _had _to happen just before school started. I'll shut up now and let you enjoy.

**Title:** Long, Deep, and Silent

**Starring: **Kuroko and Akashi

**Summary: **Akashi's shoulder is bony and digs uncomfortably into one of his tender spots, but Kuroko wouldn't trade this hold for anything in the world.

Set when Kise's already joined the Teikou first string, but before their third year.

* * *

Tetsuya feels pain. This Akashi knows firsthand through experience when he witnesses the second year fall in gym class, a classmate's stray elbow catching him in the side of his ribs. And although the boy apologizes immediately afterwards and Tetsuya brushes him off, saying its fine and he shouldn't worry about it, Akashi _knows._ During practice, he eyes the blue-haired boy in front of him and doesn't comment when Tetsuya's passes lack the energy and vitality that the boy normally puts so painstakingly into his basketball. Even when _Atsushi_ of all people notice and makes a comment about it, Akashi brushes it off and watches Tetsuya out of the corner of his eye. He seems fine, wielding off Ryouta's flying tackles and Daiki's casual slinging of his arm across small, frail shoulders. However, when Ryouta's outstretched hands brush across the side of the torso, Tetsuya just _barely _winces. It's so slight that no one catches it and Tetsuya mercilessly shoves Ryouta over and Daiki descends like a furious tropical storm. But Akashi sees it.

Kuroko isn't as oblivious as everyone thinks he is. He sees a lot after all; his ability to seamlessly blend into the background allows him to see things in a perspective that most people would miss. But that itself is a blessing and a curse. Just today, his _ability _hindered a classmate from seeing him and accidentally elbowed him with a sharp clip to his ribs. And because of this, sometimes Kuroko wonders. He wonders why he's here. Just simply _existing_. He wonders if he would have ever amount to anything had Akashi not found him and developed him into the player that he is today. Where would he be now? Then Aomine's arm slings around his shoulders and Kise comes over to tackle him into a hug or whatever Kise calls those death grips of his and Kuroko knows that today, he doesn't have to wonder. He has _them_ afterall. Although Kise really should watch where he flings those hands of his; Kuroko can feel several bruises over his body screaming with protest.

Akashi watches Kuroko go home after practice. He watches unnervingly at Kuroko, but Kuroko doesn't get that _I am mad at you so come hither before I release my infernal anger upon you_ vibe from Akashi. He just feels vaguely uncomfortable as he leaves with Aomine, Akashi's stare lingering and Kuroko feels a ghost of a shiver run down his back.

Akashi knows that Tetsuya isn't the quiet person that everyone believes him to be. Tetsuya has a knack for saying things that ring closer to the truth than most people would be able to say. However, Akashi knows that when Tetsuya has an issue, the boy clams up faster than Atsushi after that super rare new snack that finally came out today. And Atsushi is _fast. _So one day, when he finds Tetsuya behind the gym, sheer _frustration_ faintly wrinkling his brow (and its then that Akashi definitely _knows_ something is up because Kuroko rarely shows emotion so _blatantly_ on his face), cheeks slightly ruddy, and stained with tear tracks, he doesn't ask but envelops Tetsuya into his arms. Tetsuya stiffens between his arms, but Akashi doesn't _let go._ Tetsuya tries to fight it, but the warmth emanating from Akashi's arms just melt his frustration and worries away and Akashi feels Tetsuya slump bonelessly into his hold, his slender frame racked with silent sobs. His shirt dampens slightly, but Akashi still _holds on_. Everything is silent; even the whispering of the wind filtering through the tree leaves is muted. Even after listening to the near-silent sobs even out into light puffs of breath, Akashi holds Tetsuya in his arms, cradling him like the boy is made of fragilely-spun glass. It is something that Akashi can finally offer the boy as a _friend_ and a _companion_, not as captain.

Kuroko should have known a long time ago that Akashi had an unusual penchant for simply knowing what was bothering his players. As he sobs silently into Akashi's t-shirt, his hands _clutching_ at the faded-red fabric, Kuroko just about _hates_ and _loves_ that intuition that Akashi possesses. And he is grateful that Akashi doesn't ask what's wrong (because Kuroko would be _mortified_ and would run away as fast as possible into the distance), but just tightens his hold on Kuroko, offering silent comfort and a strong support for one of the more sensitive players. Akashi's shoulder is bony and digs uncomfortably into one of his tender spots, but he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

It's because Akashi _worries_ and Kuroko knows that he _cares._

* * *

_Owari_


End file.
